


language barriers

by cngkyns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/cngkyns
Summary: Changkyun tries to get his feelings through to the tall, sleepy boy, but it doesn't go well as planned.alternatively, in which Hyungwon gets confessed to and he has no idea what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this began as a way to break out of my writer's block for my main hyungkyun fic but i ended up with 1k on my hands? so i'm just. going to post it.  
>  as usual, this is unbeta-ed ~~(because i have no betas huhu does anyone want to be mine)~~ and i didn't even run it through hemingway so if any mistakes, ples forgive and tell me!  
>  _on another note,_ this is an au where changkyun and hyungwon both go to school in japan; changkyun lives with his brother, who goes to uni, while hw lives with a host family. also, they're calling each other by Japanese katakana (or at least, how i would write it?) so that's why their names are a little different when referring to each other? if that makes sense? so yes, hope you enjoy! :D  
>  also posted [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1215890/)

Changkyun presses the tips of his fingers together. His eyes are locked on them, unable to look up into the brown pairs that stare down at him. He opens his mouth, tests the way foreign syllables roll off his tongue, and then closes them again. If he messes this up, he's really going to be the fool. 

Honestly, how does he expect himself to do this when he can't even order food without stuttering?

The tall boy in front of him stands still. His long limbs hang by his side, hair slightly mussed- the usual bedhead. He can't fathom any reason why he's standing here, near the track field and under the shade of some trees when there's no one else around. Why is there a cute, shorter guy in front of him? Why is he avoiding his gaze? Is he in trouble now? Hyungwon can't think the last time he fell asleep in class, so he's probably not in trouble. He hopes so.

"Um... Hyun...Hyunwon-san," the shorter boy says. Hyungwon jerks. Does he say something?

"...Yes?" His voice comes out a little raspy. Hyungwon clears his throat. The last time he drank water was a few hours ago.

"I. I want to say something," the cute boy says. He stops playing with his fingers, instead tucking them inside his pocket. He also lifts his chin up and maybe look at Hyungwon, but his gaze averts immediately.

Hyungwon's heart speeds up. Oh no. He's probably in trouble again... though he can't think of anything that the student council can rat him out on. His eyebrows dip a little bit. 

The cute boy purses his lips. "Hyunwon-san... I like Hyunwon-san."

Blank. Changkyun waits for a reaction. A small sound, or an exclamation, or a gasp or something. But Hyungwon doesn't react. He doesn't even move at all.

It takes approximately ten seconds for the words to register themselves into Hyungwon's brain. Really, he's heard it so much on anime and the dramas his host family watches, he never thought he'd hear them in real life. Hearing them just now sounded so... distant. 

He knows he has to react, though. He should say something. Hyungwon can't read people well, but he's smart enough to know that the boy opposite him is already dying of nerves. He blinks, once, twice, and opens his mouth, but the only thing that comes out is "wha--?"

Changkyun flinches. "I'm sorry?"

Hyungwon blinks again. He racks everywhere for proper answers- things he's read in shoujo manga, things he's heard in Japanese dramas, in Korean dramas, and even the gross romcoms his host sister plays in the living room. He scolds himself a little for not reading the relationship articles his brother texts him. After all, he'd assumed he wouldn't need them. However, years of living through shoujo romance has prepared him nothing for this moment. So he racks his brain.

"Um. Th- thank you?" The end of his statement sounds more like a question. Hyungwon winces. That came out _horrible._

Changkyun's heart breaks into a million pieces. He can actually hear the sound of his heart breaking, the shards scattering in his ribs. Thank you. Thank you. That's all he gets? For confessing his feelings? True, it had been a simple "I like you"- no "I love you to the moon and back" or "I'd take a bullet for you" or "You're the moon to my sun" or anything equally corny, but he'd been expecting a more...active reaction. Like a gasp. And anyway, his lack of fluency in Japanese prevented him from doing that.

He reaches up to scratch the back of his neck. "I... ah, you're welcome." Changkyun plasters a fake smile on his face. That's it. End of confession. Now he shall retreat back into his cove in the apartment he shares with his older brother, devouring chocolates after chocolates while he binge reads shoujo manga. Or manhwa, because he's been missing Korea a lot lately.

Hyungwon pulls the tips of his lips up. Well. That's done with. Except the look on the boy's face is less than satisfactory. 

Changkyun simply stands there for a while. He needs to organize his feelings. Maybe cry into ice cream after school, at the parlor where some of his friends work at.

Then hands push into his vision, and suddenly they're caressing his cheek.

"Hey. Hey, are you okay?" Hyungwon asks, peering into the boy's eyes. They've gone from hopeful to miserable in less than a second, and he has a feeling it was his fault.

Changkyun nods. Hyunwon's hands are big and warm, and they're touching his cheek. Hyungwon's eyes peer into him, and it takes all of his strength not to melt into liquid from the intense gaze. He prays hard that Hyunwon can't see the blush rise on his cheek as he says, "Yes."

Hyungwon is distressed. The boy is definitely not okay. That was definitely a lie. How can he redeem himself- or the boy- in this situation? Flustered, he thinks of a question and shoots it. "What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?" Hyungwon doesn't really know what he's doing, but he'll just wing it anyway. 

"I'm- uh, I'm Lim Chankyun." The way he pronounces his syllables sound a lot familiar, yet different. Hyungwon logs it away for a different time.

"Oh. Okay. Well, um," Hyungwon drops his hand from the boy's cheek- Changkyun's quick to miss the feeling already- and he bites his lip. "Well. Maybe we can be friends first?"

Changkyun nods again. Yeah, okay, as long as he can talk to Hyungwon more. So he tries to contain a happy little grin when he replies with another "yes."

Hyungwon brightens up. The boy seems happier now. That's...good, he thinks. Resisting the urge to pat the boy's head, he shoots a warm smile and says, "So see you later?"

The boy bobs his head. "Yes. Okay. I- um. Bye?" He raises his hand in an awkward way.

Hyungwon copies the gesture. "Bye!"

 

When he reaches the safety of his room, he throws himself into the bed and screams. _Why_ is he so awkward? ___Why_ must he be like this?

Rolling onto his back, Hyungwon folds his hands over his chest and thinks, _At least a cute boy likes me._ There's hope for him yet.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ~~also i might expand this into a full fic but there's no guarantee oops~~   
>    
>    
> 


End file.
